The other Shoto
by Ninja6420
Summary: After Shoto's loss in the U.A sports festival something unexpected happened and someone unexpected revealed themselves. This is a scenario in which Endeavour had a plan B in case Shoto failed him someone who has lived and trained in London all his life, however now he has returned to Japan.
1. Chapter 1

The other Shoto

Ignio sat crossed legged watching the U.A sports festival final in his father's dojo. He sat there with little movement just watching and observing. He was the same age as the two finalists in the tournament. The dead silence of the house was broken when Ignio exploded into rage and anger as Todoroki was beaten by the furious Bakugo. For the next hour Ignio sat there in utter disbelieve that Todoroki had only used his ice, when all of a sudden Ignio's father returned to the house. Ignio could tell that his father was just as furious as Bakugo if not more. "Time for plan B " his father muttered to himself as he opened the dojo door.

Shoto made his way to the hospital he was told his mother was at, he had not seen his mother since she poured boiling water onto his face, the words she said had contributed to his decision to disown his father and had stayed with him every day since, "his left side looks more and more like his father".

As he opened the door to his mother's room he heard her mutter a name that wasn't his but as she looked at the person who had actually entered she was relieved that it was Shoto/

Ignio turned around from the TV as per the order of his father.

"Ignio its time that you use your training to good use" his father said with anger but just a hint of hope in his voice.

"Oh, so now that your favourite has let you down you finally see sense?" he said with pride and arrogance in his voice.

"So you saw what happened, you my boy are just a temporary measure until Shoto sees sense and re-introduces me into his life."

This enraged Ignio, all his life his father had kept him a secret and now he was only a "temporary measure " he could feel the room getting colder due to the fact frost had started to show on his hand.

"You still trust that pathetic, ice wielding weakling to carry on your name and surpass all might; if you couldn't do it he has no chance."

"You may have no faith but I trust he will make the right decision and end his childish crusade against me and join me in overcoming all might."

And with that Endeavour turned his back and began walking out but as he took another step he noticed that he was losing the feeling in his feet, he turned around and both of his legs were frozen.

"You call him pathetic yet you use ice against me?"

"Mother, before I leave there is something I wish to ask you" Shoto asked with fear in his voice.

"Yes what is it?"

"Has anyone else come to see you? It's just that you thought I was someone else when I entered"

His mother's face turned from one of elated joy to one of absolute shock.

"I was hoping to keep this from you but, you have a twin, his name was Ignio he came to see me after he came back from London just a few days ago"

"What? Why wasn't I told about him? What is he like? How long has he been in London?"

"Your father wanted to keep him a secret, calling him insurance. Honestly I've only seen him twice so I can't give you an honest answer. He was sent their just after he was born, to train with one of your fathers old masters, he said that he had planned to keep him their until you finish U.A, however he had finished everything your father had planned 3 years early so he was ordered to come back here, I told him that the sports festival was on and that you were competing he said that he would watch it."

"I must speak to the old man thank you for telling me, and I'll try to reconnect with him for you."

With that Shoto rushed out of the hospital and headed home.

Ignio burst out laughing and continued to hold his father in place. Endeavour tried to melt the ice but it wouldn't budge, he was running out of time he could feel the frostbite kicking in. suddenly a huge blue burst of flame hit Endeavour in the face and caused severe burns so much so that he screamed out in pain.

"You see father THIS is what happens when you try to put Shoto first he's not worthy, he's not worthy!"

"Stop this Ignio, let me go now!" How can he use the blue flames, it took me decades to perfect it.

Ignio laughed again, he was revelling in the fact that the "number 2 hero" was begging for his life. Ignio then threw another burst of blue flame this time aimed at his chest, the impact was so great that it caused Endeavour to lose consciousness and faint on the floor.

"You really disappointed me father it turns out that Shoto is more like you than I thought, now to destroy his reputation" Ignio set a small fire in the dojo, in a stone house it wouldn't have been a big bother however the majority of the Todoroki house hold was wooden so it spread like a wild fire.

Ignio then left leaving his father and the number 2 hero to burn inside the dojo.

Shoto arrived at his home to find it in flames and surrounded by ambulance's and fire Engines. His siblings were sat in the ambulance in tears at the tragic event.

Shoto approached his elder sister Fuyumi who was sat in the ambulance.

"Where's Father?" he asked with worry very obvious in his voice.

"Oh Shoto, he was close to death they found him in the dojo with horrific burns to his face and chest and his legs frozen so he couldn't move" she explained in a combo of crying and talking.

"Who did this?"

"We don't know yet the police are checking the CCTV footage of the dojo."

"Ok, good. Is everyone else alright?"

"Yes we are all fine just a bit shocked." Shoto's presence calmed Fuyumi so she stopped crying and whipped her eyes clear of tears.

Suddenly a police officer arrived and wanted to speak to Shoto.

The police officer in question was not a uniformed one but he wore a suit and had short black hair, he was called Naomasa Tsukauchi.

"We have checked the CCTV but we found something rather strange, Shoto would you care to explain this?" the clip showed someone who looked identical to Shoto duel with Endeavour and eventually start the fire and leave him for dead.

"o- officer are you trying to say that, I did this?" Shoto's shock was only comprisable to his anger.

"If it wasn't you then explain where you were at the time of the crime" Naomasa Tsukauchi was so sure that it was Shoto that he had the handcuffs ready in his back pocket.

"I- I was visiting my mother in the hospital you can check the CCTV there if you want"

"We will but in the meantime you will be held as a precaution at the station not as a prisoner just as a guest until we check the hospitals CCTV".


	2. Chapter 2

"Earlier today Endeavours home was destroyed by an unknown party, however Fuji TV has acquired some footage showing his son, Shoto Todoroki attacking and almost killing his father. We understand that he has been taken in by police however he has not been officially arrested."

Ignio's face became one of tremendous joy and achievement.

"You see mother even the news and thus the country are saying Shoto did it, why would you suspect me?" he said as he turned the TV off.

Rei Todoroki looked at her son in utter disbelieve, she could not understand how his and Shoto's personalities were so different. On the one hand you had the reserved, calm and caring Shoto but on the other hand you had the impulsive, quick to anger and calculating Ignio. On the looks side of things they were practically identical all but for one thing, the entirety of Ignio's left side of his face was red compared to Shoto's little spit. He wore a white shirt with a black tie and black trousers; the condition of his cloths even though he had just fought was immaculate.

"You attacked your father?"

"Yes mother, I'd thought it would be obvious seeming though Shoto was here, tell me mother what did you tell him about me?"

Rei's face was once again one of shock and fear, the shock that her son had become a monster and the fear of what he might do next.

""I – I just told him that you've lived in London and that you were years ahead of everyone else your age." the fear in her voice was matched only by the angered look on Ignio's face every time she spoke.

Their discussion was soon interrupted by the same police officer who was at the Todoroki household.

"Rei, Rei Todoroki?" he said with his head fixated on his notes not even paying attention to his surroundings.

With the detectives lack of attention extremely obvious to Ignio he needed no invitation to quickly vacate the room before the police officer looked up from his notes.

"Yes I'm Rei" she said hiding the great fear she felt building inside her.

"Was Shoto, your son here between 6 and 7pm today?"

"Yes he was it was the first time I had seen him in several years"

"Do you have any other children around Shoto's age?"

"No he's my youngest by several years"

"Then are you aware of the news about what happened to your husband and family home?"

"It wasn't him" Rei whispered.

"Sorry?"

"It wasn't him!"

"We have concrete evidence to prove it was Shoto"

Tsukauchi was interrupted by the sergeant confirming through the radio that Shoto was at the hospital at the time of the attack.

"I'm sorry Rei, we now know that he was here, who else could it have been?"

"What did you tell him about me?" Ignio's words rang through her ear like a hypersonic rocket, if she told him what would happen? But what if he killed again? Rei's mind was made up she would tell Tsukauchi everything she knew.

Shoto was sat in the station doing anything to drown out the sound of the news. The repetitive nature of the same headline started to convince even Shoto that he was guilty. Just when he was about to go mad with irritation the officer at the desk spoke.

"Todoroki it's for you."

He handed Shoto his mobile and told him to be quick.

"Hello?" he said extremely confused as to who would phone him.

"Shoto, its class A, please say that it wasn't you." The desperation in the green haired boys' voice was beyond belief for Shoto and had confirmed what he feared, that everyone he knew had seen the news however he was still touched that some people cared this much about him.

"No Izuku, it wasn't me. I can't tell you now but when I leave I'll tell you what happened"

"Few, for a second there you had us worried, sorry for disturbing you but make sure you tell us immediately after you have been proven innocent"

"Ok I will, see you soon Midoriya" Shoto was relieved that at least one person would know the truth.

Ignio approached his father's room as purposeful as a soldier would when going to war. Two police officers stood at the door to his father's room. One of them was tall with short black hair and green eyes, the other was short with blond hair and brown eyes, as he approached the shorter guard noticed him and spoke with is surprisingly high voice.

"I'm sorry sir but family members only" the short man ordered firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry has no one told you?" he said with sarcasm infested in his voice.

"Told us what?" the tall man answered extremely confused.

"I am family" Ignio whispered.

He took a second to take in the reactions of the police officers and then he made his move. With a diabolical smile 2 ice spears emerged from the hospital floor impaling the two policemen. Ignio then walked past the two dead Police officers and entered is father's room. What greeted him next was the last thing he wanted.

"Mother?" the shocked Ignio exclaimed "what are you doing here?

Before she had time to answer Endeavour quietly spoke up, "Shoto?"

Ignio nodded to his mother.

"Yes its Shoto" Rei said with great heartache.

Ignio noticed that his father was blind, his eyes were trapped close by the burn marks from his fight with Ignio.

"I would like to say sorry, Shoto, I'm sorry that my drive to make you better than All Might drove you away from me, I'm sorry that I trained you from the age of five and I'm sorry that I was never a father and drove your mother away." Endeavour was beginning to show tears in his eyes something that Ignio thought he would never see, the "Mighty Endeavour" was crying, this is WONDERFUL! Ignio thought.

Rei thought that Ignio was shook as she was by what Endeavour had just said, how mistaken she was. Suddenly she was frozen in place by Ignio.

Ignio let his silence break as he finally spoke to his blind father. "And I'm sorry for letting your hopes down for showing who Shoto actually is, he's not the son of Endeavour, He's the embodiment of failure and isn't fit to bear the Todoroki name or title!"

"Ignio?" Endeavour's words were the last he ever said.

"I'm sorry mother" Ignio then put his hand on his father's chest and burnt a hole straight through it. He then moved onto his mother.

"Why did you have to be here, why?"

"I…Told…them all about you!" Rei let out defiantly, she knew that after that there was no chance that she was going to live.

"You're on his side as well, you betrayed me! Now face the death of a traitor" Ignio yelled as he paced around the hospital room. He then looked at the CCTV camera and spoke "Just remember Shoto she… Died for you." He then shot a beam of blue flame at her and then left through the window using his ice as a ramp to glide from the window.


	3. Chapter 3

(CoP= change of perspective)

 **Sorry this was a little late I was preoccupied with other things but any feedback and advice for how to advance would be very helpful. Enjoy.**

 _3 hours earlier_

Shoto had fallen asleep on the bench attached to the cold stone wall in the police station. He never dreamt, well when he was asleep, gently he received a tap on his shoulder waking him up. It was another detective and by his badge Shoto could see that he was called Kiyoshi Sato. He was average height with short black hair and brown eyes.

"What is it?" the still half asleep Shoto asked curiously.

"You're free to go. We have instructions to drop you off to your father's agency with your other siblings."

Shoto's face lit up with excitement and joy however deep down he still felt a great deal of uncertainty as he still had so many questions he wanted to ask his father about Ignio.

As he got into the police car he text Izuku saying that he was free to go.

When he arrived at his father's agency he was greeted by his older sister Fuyumi.

"I knew you were innocent Shoto but they wouldn't let you go unless they had checked your lullaby" Fuyumi was speaking extremely quickly and was taking a quick breath after every word.

"Calm down Fuyumi what's the news on father?" he asked in a calming manner hoping it would rub off on his clearly panicked sister.

"He's stable but…" she said a lot calmer but with great sorrow.

"What is it?" it was now Shoto who was panicked.

"He's blind, he's blind Shoto, they say that his burns to his eyes and the surrounding areas were too damaged to do anything about, they say that he's no longer a hero" the sorrow becoming all the more obvious.

Shoto then hugged his sister urging her to remain calm even though he himself had no idea how he was going to do just that.

 _15 minutes after the murder_

"SHOTO! SHOTO! Listen to the news!"

"Fuyumi you know I done like the news especially after…" after seeing the headline Shoto's face dropped and his sister was in tears but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"The number 2 hero; Endeavour, his wife Rei Todoroki and two police officers have been found dead in Musutafu general hospital Fuji TV has acquired the CCTV footage of the event and has acquired the sound clip to go with it."

Shoto was in absolute shock, how could have the police allow this to happen so soon after Ignio's attack in the dojo. As he left his thoughts he looked up at the TV and saw who was responsible for his mother and father's death.

"Shoto she…Died for you" these words hit Shoto like a bus.

Shoto was furious like a bull seeing red, he had no idea that Ignio was this resourceful, this powerful and perhaps most importantly, this driven.

"Shoto, he looks exactly like you, who is he?"

Shoto was so focused on his own thoughts that he'd completely forgotten that Fuyumi was in the room with him.

"It's not me and that's all you need to know, you don't need to get involved" he said with his in character monotone voice.

"SHOTO! He killed our parents how can I not get involved?" she yelled at Shoto like they were a married couple having an argument.

"This is something I need to sort out… without help from anyone" he said calmly but firmly.

"But Shoto…"

"No Fuyumi I need to do this he's my problem not yours and he's certainly not any other heroes problem, ill deal with him and anyone who gets in my way" he again said with a quiet voice but extremely firm.

 _CoP_

Nezu sat at the head of a table filled with the top police officers and heroes. He was extremely on edge at the fact that the police were being called into question over the fact that they had let the number 2 hero die on their watch. He spoke first.

"I'm sure you all know why we're here we need to deal with this Ignio, any suggestions?"

The room erupted into chatter. Some of the many "solutions" that Nezu heard included "All Might can't you do anything?" and "why not start a nation-wide man hunt?"

Nezu coughed and the whole room fell into silence, all of the top 10 heroes had answered their summon to the meeting and all the top police officials were present.

Best Jeanist was the first to speak. "We should try and set a trap for him in U.A I think that he would go their next, and we should cancel the placements"

The room stood in absolute shock that he had even suggested such an idea. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief, until everyone looked at Nezu.

"We should do it" he said with great purpose

 _CoP_

 _The next Monday_

Shoto walked to school alone as he normally would but this time when he walked he had thoughts about things other than his journey to become a pro hero. He thought about what Ignio had said just before he had killed his mother, "she died for you" those words kept on spinning around his head over and over and over again. He couldn't get it to stop. He kept on thinking that she did die not for him but because of him, he should have known that Ignio would finish the job just as their father had taught Shoto. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a familiar face.

"Hello Shoto deep in thought?"

 _CoP_

Ignio was sat on his own watching everyone walk past as he sat on the park bench. He used to do the same thing when he lived in London. He would wake early, go out for a walk and sit on the park bench for a little while before returning, however this time he had nowhere to return to, all his contacts were on the other side of the planet and he wasn't used to the Japanese culture so he couldn't really do anything. His nostalgia was interrupted by a man sitting next to him. He had blue hair and covered his face so he couldn't be recognized Ignio thought. The man then turned and spoke to Ignio.

"You really shouldn't be out here when you're all over the news; your stunt at the hospital was quite extraordinary" the blue haired man said with a little snigger at the end.

"No one will notice. They are too busy with their lives to worry about someone like me" he arrogantly answered.

"Then we should be able to talk freely then?" he asked

"Yes of course what's your name?" Ignio answered cautiously.

"Tomura Shigaraki and I would like to know whether you're interested in joining a group of people dedicated to bringing down the heroes and what they stand for."


	4. Chapter 4

Shoto was shocked that Bakugo had actually spoken to him and not just yelled abuse at him.

"What do you want?" Shoto asked suspiciously.

"I saw what happened on TV. I wanted to talk to you, without everyone listening in." Bakugo seemed to have genuine concern so Shoto thought he would give a pass for him to talk with a nod of the head.

"Well how do I say this? I, I want to help you bring this Ignio to justice!" Bakugo exclaimed firmly.

Shoto's face turned to stone with shock; it was as if medusa had looked at him for an eternity. However after a few moments what Bakugo had said had finally sunk in, "he wants to help me?" Shoto thought.

"Why would you want to do that?" Shoto asked. Even Shoto had asked he knew what he'd say to Bakugo. No just like what he said to Fuyumi the previous Friday.

"I know you think I'm a huge bonehead especially after the insults I yell all the time; however heroes are meant to help people and bring villains to justice, so how could I sit back knowing that I could help. Plus this is the very experience I need in preparation to surpass All Might! And destroy DEKU!" Bakugo exclaimed.

"Thank you for the offer but I MUST do this myself, it's my fault that they died so it's my responsibility to fix it" Shoto said with a heavy heart.

"Is that what you keep on telling yourself? Is that what makes you deep in thought, well it's not correct!" Bakugo yelled defiantly.

"Yes it is what keeps me deep in thought, it's what keeps me up at night all I can think of is what he said, his first words he ever said to me directly, do you know what they were? " Shoto asked with tears becoming visible in his eyes.

"No I don't the video quality was too bad but…" before he could finish his sentence Shoto interrupted him.

"She died for you. That's what he said, he didn't say it to the camera he said it to me, me! He killed my mother, who I have only just reconnected with because she supposedly… sided with me." The last part of his sentence was a mere whisper but loud enough so that Bakugo could hear.

"Let's go somewhere private shall we?" Bakugo asked.

 _CoP_

The sound of the piano filled the theatre; this also reminded Ignio of home. He had suggested to Tomura that they go there so that they could talk some more. The theater they had chosen was the supposed "best in Japan" it had a relatively big stage filled with an isolated piano and a solitary chair. The seating area was somewhat small to what Ignio was used to in London however the quality of the music he was listening to was one of the best he had ever heard.

"You like this rubbish?" Tomura scoffed as he turned to talk to Ignio.

"Yes, I used to go to the theater every day after training. It helped me to relax. I used to spend hours in my local theater during the evenings." He explained enthusiastically but still in a whisper as to not interrupt the music.

"What was it like… your training?" he asked curiously.

"I would get up at 4 in the morning and go for a stroll. I would then get back at half 5 and get ready for my training at 6. The training itself was mostly combat oriented as Endeavor wanted his children to overcome ALL MIGHT! Not overtake him as number 1. To him they are one in the same thing, however he does not realize that overcoming ALL MIGHT! Is not the same as being the number 1 hero. He thinks being a hero is all about strength and popularity, as do most heroes I assume? However the very concept of being regarded as a hero is that you help people though no gains of your own. Endeavors ideology did not line up with this." A look of anger gradually on Ignio's face, as if he had just remembered something.

"If you know what it is to be a hero and you despise your father for not holding deer to those values why not be a hero yourself?"

The anger on Ignio's face looked like a volcano on the verge of erupting.

"WHY, WHY! BECAUSE… because heroes are what drove Endeavor to make this pitiful ideology, it was the heroes who created this" he said as he put his hand on his chest. "Who created me. They forced Endeavor to create me and Shoto, to put us on a path we don't have a choice but to follow. They made my life for me so for that I will take theirs away from them!"

Tomura was gob smacked he knew that Ignio hated heroes but he had just thought that it was because of his father not for that reason. Before he had time to dwell on what had just been said Ignio changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

"So what's the plan to attack U.A?"

Tomura was taken by surprise over how quickly Ignio had managed to change the subject and (what seemed to look like) forget about the previous conversation.

"We don't really have a plan, we are thinking of putting the attack aside and going for an easier target. We were thinking their training camp they go to, it would be easier."

"No, no, no. That's not good enough, why not do both? We scare them at U.A and then we make a statement at the training camp, let them know that they are not invincible. Tell me, do you have any spies inside U.A?"

"Yes we have 2. One student and one teacher."

"Who are they?" Ignio asked, intrigued.

"Vlad king, the Class 1-b homeroom teacher and some girl whose family we blackmailed, they should both prove quite useful."

Ignio showed a sinister smile, his plans were coming into fruition.

 _CoP_

Momo glided along the hallway like a breeze passing a street. She was summoned home by her father. He said that he had something important to discuss with her. As she approached her father's office she recognized one of his "business associates" was in his office.

"Father, you wanted to see me?" She asked curiously.

"Yes Momo, I'm sure you recognize Mr Shigaraki?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Father, what is it you want Mr Shigaraki?"

"Well Momo. We have a new task for you we need you to report on your class and their current from as it were, if everyone is having an off day we need to know, if someone has improved we need to know, you understand?"

Momo's father looked at her like he was a child being scolded by his father , he pleaded to her with a simple but firm nod.

"Ok Mr Shigaraki I'll give you a report every day, anything else?" the frustration in her voice was becoming all the more surfaced.

"Oh yes, there is just one more thing. Can you sabotage one of your hero combat sessions in 2 days time?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Sabotage the lights and armored windows when Fumikage Tokoyami is fighting and using his quirk, this should cause a viable distraction for us to create an opening. Can you do this for us?"

Momo hated that she had to betray her fellow classmates. But she had to put her family before friendship, she would help he father get out of his mess.

"I can do it!" she said enthusiastically, to hide her dismay at the task at hand.

 _CoP_

Shoto and Bakugo made their way to a café on the edge of the city. It was called Hiroshio's and was painted white. The building itself was made out of wood and was very obviously quite old.

"Be best not to make Shoto angry" Bakugo thought. The two boys sat down at a table close to the back and out of earshot of all the staff and surprising quantity of customers. Bakugo was the first to speak.

"Why is it you think that he killed your parents because of you?" Bakugo would not let this rest until he was able to help Shoto and help fight Ignio.

"I told you because of what he said!" Shoto replied firmly.

"So if he told you that you were an outgoing loudmouth or that you were the worst student in our class you would believe him without a second thought and blindly obey? Come on Shoto your better than this."

Shoto recalled the moment Midoriya said to him during the sports festival. This was almost identical except this time he didn't have his father to help him. Maybe it was help that he needed. Shoto never liked to accept help he saw it as him giving in however this time he needed help, this time he WOULD be giving in if he didn't accept help.

"I'm… sorry Bakugo. I… I would like to accept your help where shall we start?" Shoto realized.

"I know this is hard for you Todoroki but I think together we can defeat him and get revenge for your fathers and mothers murders! Why don't we start by calling his trainer that your father gave him in London. Do you have his number or know where to find it?" He suggested enthusiastically.

"I don't have it but we will be able to find it in my father's office, he kept all his files in there."

 _Two hours later_

"Found it!" Shoto exclaimed. In his hand was a big list of all his father's associates numbers. All of the numbers were ordered in importance. Most at the top and least at the bottom and at the top was the man who was titled "overseas trainer" it also helped that it was a UK number. "I'll wring him now."


	5. Chapter 5

Kamui Woods was slumped, bleeding, dying. His eyes were looking upon the devil incarnate, blue flame erupted around his body. Kamui Woods was desperate he had one last trick up his sleeve but he wasn't sure it was going to work. He had to try! He suddenly yelled out "Lacquered Chains Prison!" huge branches were extending out of both of his arms. Although it caught the villain completely by surprise something else happened that caught Kamui woods by surprise. Just as his great wooden claws were about to envelop the villain a great river of blood was wrapped around Kamui's neck dragging him back and releasing his grip on the blue flamed villain. As he was dragged to the floor a familiar face greeted Kamui…

"Sekijiro?" he managed to say.

Suddenly he heard someone scream at the end of the alley, seemingly to his aide.

"Kamui Woods!" the girl screamed.

A huge hand then pushed aside Vlad King and then the girl rushed towards the in need hero. Just as she got to Kamui Woods a huge ice spike pierced the hero's chest finishing off what had been started. She then turned to face the supposed hero Vlad King.

"Sir?" she whispered with tears streaking down her cheeks. The realization that her homeroom teacher was in league with these villains hit her like an asteroid.

"I'm sorry you had to see this Itsuka, I… I wasn't supposed to be revealed. I'm sorry" whilst he was saying this his gaze turned from the lonely student to the blue flamed, ice wielding monstrosity approaching behind her.

"Restrain her Sekijiro we will have a use for her." A smile appeared on Ignio's face. He continued to approach his eyes fixed on one target and with one goal.

"But… but. Shouldn't we just let her go, I'm sure she won't tell anyone about this." Sekijiro started to plead. Although he was with the league of villains, however as a teacher he was still duty bound to protect his students. Even though he had been with the league for a long time, his class had started to grow on him and thus he held his duties as a teacher close to his heart. He could see that Ignio was furious with this obvious defiance but he knew that protecting his student was his top priority.

"Of course she will, she's one of them! One of the next generations of heroes. If we want to wipe their filth of the earth we need to start with these vermin!" He continued to make his way towards the defiant subject and his student. Dabi and Muscular circled around the duo but knew not to interrupt Ignio in his lesson.

"What? We are supposed to be making heroes listen to the hero killers' ideology. Not trying to wipe them out!"

Ignio's hand started emitting blue flame as he got within arm's reach of the lonely resister.

"This is your last chance to restrain her Sekijiro" He explained calmly. Sekijiro shook his head but before he could act a great blue flame grabbed his face and began burning his face. He screamed pleading with Ignio to let him go. His pain was so great that he couldn't possibly think to counter as all he could think about was the burning, the burning.

"Please, please I'll do anything. Just make it stop!" A huge smile appeared on Ignio's face and he complied with the plea.

"Just simply do what I asked you to do earlier and please don't make a fuss" The grin on Ignio's face becoming as prideful as a gladiator after his first win. Sekijiro's face now had huge burns on his face; it looked like he had put his face in an open fire for an hour. Sekijiro then apprehended Itsuka and with a wave of a hand she was summoned to face Ignio just a mere few meters away. His power and influence among these villains was becoming very clear to Itsuka. Before she reached Ignio she grew her hand and swiped at Ignio. Ignio leaped backward and summoned an ice spike out of the ground of which impaled Itsuka's hand forcing her to shrink it back down. Her hand was now a fountain of blood; Sekijiro then completed his task and brought her to Ignio, who was extra cautious after her stunt.

"Tell me Itsuka do they teach you to be this rude in U.A.?" asked Ignio, his face a monument to pride and success.

"You. You. You Bastard!" she spat out before she passed out through blood loss. The smile on Ignio's face grew larger.

"Take her to the Yaoyorozu household. Dabi you will interrogate her there, try not to kill her she's more useful alive than dead. Also Sekijiro if you tell anyone what happened here tonight I'll finish the job." With that Ignio left and parted into the shadows leaving the rest of the villains to clear up the job.

"Dabi what do we do with the body?" asked Muscular. He was crouched down with the passed out student on his shoulder. Dabi was watching Sekijiro.

"Wake up the girl and get her to phone the police and report the murder, after that is done we'll leave him here and do what Ignio asked." Muscular nodded and woke the still passed out student from her slumber.

After Muscular had explained what she was to do, in fear for her life, she did it immediately.

"Hello 110 what's your emergency?" the obviously tired operator asked.

"Kamui Woods is dead. I've found him in the alley behind Yuta Street please come quick" she managed to get out whilst hyperventilating. After she had finished her sentence muscular grabbed her phone and smashed it. Suddenly a huge portal appeared and next thing both of them knew they were in the Yaoyorozu mansion.

 _CoP_

"Hello?"

"Who is this!" an old voice sharply threw back.

"I am Shoto Todoroki and I must speak with you urgently" Shoto replied firmly. Bakugo was waiting, watching in his usual impatient stance whilst pacing backwards and forwards.

"Not over the phone. I'm on my way. You can collect me from the airport I'll be arriving at 5.00 tomorrow afternoon, I'll tell you about him when I see you." The old voice instructed. It was as if he was a military instructor issuing orders like they were books. Shoto put the phone down and sat down on what used to be his father's chair.

"What did he say?" the impatient blond questioned as he stopped pacing around the room and looked at Shoto.

"We are to meet him at the airport tomorrow after school. Go home and get some sleep Bakugo, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Shoto explained; already heading for the door. Bakugo agreed and made his way home.

As Bakugo approached his house he saw a beacon of blue and red in the next street, however as he tried to go see what was going on his father tapped his shoulder.

"Katsuki, I think you should come inside best not to mess with the affairs of the police, besides I can almost guarantee that it will be on the news tomorrow" his father explained. As they both made their way into the house Bakugo's phone started to vibrate every couple of seconds. It was the 1-a group chat. Kirishima was the main instigator with some extremely bad news.

 **Kirishima: Kamui woods is dead! My dad knows someone who works for the police morgue and he told him that he was the latest body.**

 **Ashido: What? This can't be true.**

 **Midoriya: why isn't it on the news?**

 **Lida: I know it's not my place but my brother said that he saw a body covered in wood being taken into the E.R rooms.**

 **Kirishima: See that was him!**

"Dad I think I know what all the police cars are doing."

 _CoP_

Momo was revising when she saw her phone flash up, as soon as she saw Kirishima's message she marched straight into her father's office. Her father was sat at his desk; he looked like he was panicking Momo approached concerned by the look of her father.

"Father. Are you alright?" she asked completely forgetting the news she had intended to ask him about. He stopped furiously writing in his book and looked up to Momo.

"Momo whatever you do don't ever go into the basement!" he tried to say firmly however the fear and panic in his voice was horrendously clear, as he said this Momo noticed that he kept on looking at his notes. So after she nodded she walked to his desk and grabbed his notes of from him.

As she read it she was shocked what she found.

"Father why is the class 1-b representative in the basement?" as she asked this her father closed the door after checking to see if anyone was within ear shot.

"They killed Kamui Woods and brought her here to interrogate her, I had no choice in the matter." He explained in a panicked voice. After a long pause to let it sink in he spoke again.

"Momo, whatever you do only get involved as little as you have to, if you make the same mistake as I did then we'll all die." The panic in his voice had gone but it was replaced with sorrow and fear. As he said this there was a knock on the door, her father jumped and tried to compose himself as he opened it. As her father opened the door Momo put his notes back on the desk and stood next to her father. The door opened. What greeted them was most unexpected.


	6. Chapter 6

Shoto was sitting on his father's chair going through his old notes when he found a video on his father's computer. It was a training video. Ignio's training video from 2 months.

It showed him in his final exam where he had to defeat 3 pro heroes from the UK. One of them was called Mr Hardhat; he could turn any part of his body to steel capped plastic at will. Then there was Captain Calcium, she could flood calcium into her bones to make them incredibly strong and impossible to break. Then the last one, Shoto guessed, was the trainer. He didn't have a name on the video and he had never heard of anyone who had his quirk before. By the looks of it he was able to control objects with his mind and create telekinetic force fields around him. After 2 minutes Ignio had already eliminated Captain Calcium; however he was getting visibly frustrated that he couldn't break down the other's defenses. He kept on throwing ice spikes and, to Shoto's surprise, orange flame like that of his fathers and his own. After 10 minutes Ignio's frustration had been replaced by pure anger and hatred. Suddenly his orange flame turned blue. There was then a huge explosion killing Mr Hardhat and injuring the trainer. After they had discovered that the hero was dead the only one who didn't look saddened by his death was Ignio, if anything he looked proud that he had beaten a pro hero. "If he was this powerful then how could Bakugo and I hope to defeat him" thought Shoto. He was then interrupted by his phone buzzing, it was Kirishima.

 _CoP_

Ignio stood waiting for the door to open he had knocked well over 10 seconds ago, if he wanted to he could just burn the door down if he waits to long. The door opened.

"Who are you; I don't believe we have met. Have we?" Momo's father asked. Ignio looked straight past Mr Yaoyorozu as if he wasn't there. He clocked this however before he could say anything to him he spoke first.

"No we haven't met Mr Yaoyorozu however you will know my name when you need to and that time is not here. Besides I'm not here to see you I'm here to speak to the spy. Momo I believe, let's go for a walk shall we?" As he finished she nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked around the gardens silent until they were out of earshot, this is when Ignio spoke.

"What is my brother like?" he asked out of the blue. Momo stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Who's your brother?" she asked already knowing because of Ignio's hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I am Ignio, Ignio Todoroki" he said this already knowing that Momo was playing dumb however he knew that if he was going to get any information then he had to play polite, not every problem could be solved by burning half of someone's face. Momo put on a surprised face and continued the charade when continuing the conversation.

"Your Shoto's brother." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well in that case what do you want to know about Shoto?" she continued. Ignio looked pleased as she agreed to share information with him, although he had disguised t as small talk.

"What is he like as a person also who are his close friends?" he asked trying to mask his hatred every time he and others mentioned Shoto's name, every time he heard his name it reminded him of Endeavor's favoritism towards Shoto.

"Well… He is. He's the epitome of a hero, I'd say his only real fault would be that he tends to bottle up emotions, for example since his mother and father died he hasn't said a thing, not to anyone" Ignio's ears peaked up when he heard this, his 'Perfect' brother had a weakness. It was like Christmas had come early for Ignio.

"He doesn't really hang around with anyone but on Friday he was absent along with Bakugo which is most unlike them both, I just put it down to Shoto mourning and Bakugo being ill." Ignio's joy at Shoto's weakness had now been replaced with his new alliance with Bakugo. They both continued walking until a butler came to talk to Momo. He was quite old he had grey hair and the wrinkles in his skin were visible from a mile away.

"Miss Yaoyorozu Mr Tomura wishes to see you about final adjustments to your report, he says that it's urgent." Momo turned away from Ignio and walked towards back to her house. Ignio felt an overwhelming amount of dear mixed with accomplishment come to him. Yes he had gotten what he came for, however he had received news that worried him greatly.

 _CoP_

Shoto was walking to school as he normally would, however this time he had something to look forward to since his mother and fathers murder, he would get to find out more about who did it. More about that monster. More about Ignio. As he approached the school gates Bakugo was there waiting for him. Bakugo walked up to him and shoved his phone into his face.

"Have you heard?" Bakugo asked quickly getting to the point.

"Heard about what?" Shoto asked curiously, as he did so he started to read what Bakugo had so quickly shoved in front of him. "Kamui Woods is dead?" he questioned rhetorically.

"And guess who the prime suspect is!" Shoto slumped his shoulders "Ignio!" Bakugo exclaimed.

After their conversation they made their way to class. On the door there was a note left from Aizawa it read:

 _Students please get changed into your costumes and make your way into the training warehouses for quirk training._

After seeing the note Shoto and Bakugo made their way to the training area. On arrival they were told to get into pairs and spar with each other. Naturally in their new found alliance Shoto and Bakugo chose to pair up, much to the dismay of the entire class, even Aizawa raised his eye lids when he saw the pairs. 10 minutes in all was going well until…

 _CoP_

Ignio always knew that it would eventually come to him against his brother; his trainer had always used Shoto as a catalyst if Ignio was having an off day. However today was most certainly not an off day. If anything it would be the best day of Ignio's life. The defeat of Shoto and the humiliation of the hero society.

He was stood with the always eager press at the gates at UA waiting for the signal. He knew it was a risk trusting Vlad King, he had only disobeyed him last night, however Ignio had a feeling that his punishment would suffice until he could find an opportunity to dispose of him. As Ignio was waiting for the signal he felt someone approach him behind him. He turned to see who is was, it was just Dabi and muscular. The press were so focused trying to find a way to get a peak of the compound that they didn't even realize that 3 nation known villains were stood amongst them. As the two villains approached him, he got the signal. The security doors smashed into the floor and the windows became metal sheets. The loud mouth media then went into a state of shock and then again utter chaos trying to get some answers from the heroes on the door. That's when Ignio received the all clear to begin.

"Ignio, I have activated the security protocols and disabled all the generators and backup generators" Vlad King explained, fearfully. Momo followed up.

"Aizawa and class A are distracted by Tokoyami's dark Shadow. All the lights are off and because of the security protocols the metal has blocked the sunlight. They can't create a light bright enough to calm dark shadow, he's already injured Iida and Aizawa has been blinded. You are good to attack" she whispered into her earpiece.

Ignio created a huge wave of fire and crashed it into the reinforced door, melting the entrance and causing the heroes, Cementoss and President Mic, to jump out of the way and become disoriented. Muscular used this opportunity to knock them out and leave them outside. Ignio then turned to address the press.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you probably recognize me, if not cast your mind to the eve of the sports festival and to the Todoroki household!" the press began to murmur to each other and take photos of this unexpected press conference. "The so say Hero way of life has caused our society to rot from the inside out every day they cause this rot to become bigger and worse, to the very extent that we are starting to see it now. They cause our children to wish for things that are far out of reach, they cause our police to become lazy and reliant on the heroes. What were to happen if the heroes became power hungry and decided that only heroes should rule the country or at very worse the world. We would become outcasts, we would become expendable in a world ruled by heroes" as he finished he waved his hand and gestured towards the school and the two unconscious heroes on the floor. As he finished Ignio, muscular and Dabi walked into the compound and straight to the main building.

 _CoP_

"Momo who are you talking to?" it was Kaminari, he had noticed that she was using a wave frequency to communicate to someone. She looked up and saw that he was joined by Midoriya.

"Momo please answer us, was that you who created the flash grenade that blinded Aizawa?" Midoriya began to walk backwards gesturing for someone to help them; however everyone was too busy fighting dark shadow to notice his weak attempt to call for help.

"Kaminari, it's not what you think. I had to do it!" as she was saying this she was creating a knife from her back; she was ready to use it if it was a last resort. Kaminari and Midoriya were then interrupted by Tokoyami collapsing to the ground and dark shadow retreating back into his body. Bakugo was stood behind him, his hand smocking. After the fight had finished Midoriya again yelled for help from his fellow class mates. Shoto was the first to arrive as he was the most curious to what Midoriya was yelling about.

"What is it?" asked Shoto, getting closer as he asked so that he was just 2 meters from Momo.

"She was…"

The door then imploded having been punched open by All Might. He ran up to them as if he had something to tell them. He spoke; panic the main factor in his rushed entrance.

"He's here! Young Shoto, he's here!" as he said this the whole warehouse was shaken by, what felt like, a hypersonic screech. The PA system burst into life as if it had been dormant for the past 100 years.

"Hello Shoto" these words rang around the entire school, both to the students training and the students still sitting, petrified in their class rooms. Everyone looked to Shoto, no one except himself, Bakugo and Momo knowing who it was.

"Who is it?" questioned Mina. Her question went virtually unacknowledged by Shoto. Yes he had expected to fight him but not so soon. Momo then spoke to answer for Shoto.

"He's who I was talking to; it's Ignio Todoroki. The person who killed Endeavour." Momo explained in place of Shoto. By this point he had looked up, furious at Momo, he looked like he wanted to kill her. The usually so cool Shoto lunged at Momo, Bakugo pulled his shoulder before he could do any damage to Momo.

"Momo?" was the classes collected response to the question. However before anyone else could speak blue flame filled the roof, causing it to be vaporized into dust. Dabi and Muscular crashed through the now nonexistent roof and landed looking straight at the heroes and their pupils.

Dabi launched a flame fueled explosion at the class. The fire burned several; most notably Ojiro and Koda who were both now out of action. Uraraka used her quirk to get them out of danger, along with the still injured Lida. Muscular engaged in a one on one battle with Sato. The two of them were both giving it their all however Sato was never going to be a match against the overpowering villain and with one blow to the jaw Muscular knocked Sato unconscious.

"Everyone run! I'll deal with this!" The number one hero ordered. As he was commanding this he moved closer to the two villains knowing that he only had around half an hour left, he knew that he had to deal a decisive blow quickly so that he would be able to help more. The students left the room along with the injured Aizawa. However as they left the warehouse and made their way back to the school a huge purple portal engulfed the horizon and with it came a horde of villains going straight for the main school. Bakugo was first to speak.

"Deku, you take Shoji, Mineta and Jiro. You go and take the east wing of the school where most of the non-hero students are. Kaminari you take Aoyama, Mina, Sero, Asui and Hagakure. You go and take the west and centeral areas of the school, along with helping Deku if he needs help. That means that its me, Shoto and Kirishima well go and look for Ignio he's obviously the leader of all of this. Uraraka you guard Momo and the injured, make sure ponytail doesn't talk to anyone!" with that everyone went on their separate ways to try and repel the invasion of the villains.

 _CoP_

All Might through his fist at Dabi, missing by only few inches. Muscular then tried his luck swinging his reinforced leg at All Might's chest. He hit. All Might yelled out in pain Muscular had hit All Mights injury, however this caused All Might to fight even harder, he punched Dabi this time hitting and propelling him straight into the wall, rendering him useless for the rest of the fight; before he drifted out the realm of consciousness he muttered

"Kurogiri". A purple portal swallowed him rescuing him from the battle field however it then swallowed Muscular as well, something that he wasn't expecting and even took All Might by surprise.

"Kurogiri!" Muscular yelled "why did you do that!"

"Ignio wants him" the purple ghost replied firmly. The very mention of Ignio's name was enough to silence the usually boisterous Muscular.

All Might sat down on a broken piece of rock, exhausted after such a battle. He had just 10 minutes of his quirk left for today. He was just about to turn back into his normal form when he heard someone approach him from behind however before he turned to look the mysterious figure spoke.

"All Might! The number 1 hero, the one who drove my father." The familiar voice was overshadowed by the not so familiar tone in the boy's voice. Anger, All Might had seen it destroy both villains and heroes but never so young, this was not what he was used to but he supposed he still had to fight regardless of the age. He stood back up and stood to face who, he knew, was his last fight of the day.

"You must be Ignio; you know your brother is something quite special" All Might spoke, trying to intimidate his opponent.

"And I'm not? There are always 2 sides to a coin. The same special, as you put it, coin" Ignio started to walk also increasing his speed as he got closer, when he got within arm's reach he jumped and tried to burn his face with his signature blue flame. All Might dodged retaliating with a punch to his gut however he was at his limit so all the punch did was nock Ignio back a few feet. Ignio then threw a herd of ice spikes towards All Might, however again he dodged them but this time he was slower. After every attack Ignio threw at the mighty hero he could see that he was getting slower and slower until his signature super human speed was just as much super as Ignio. Seizing his chance Ignio launched water vapor at All Might by melting some ice. The vapor made impact and burnt All Might in the face, temporarily blinding him. Ignio them stabbed All Might in the chest with an ice spike. The stab wound broke All Might's costume; this revealed a huge purple spiral on the side of his chest. Ignio noticed that it was a wound, not from his hand but from someone else. All Might had also noticed that his wound was now exposed however, he was at his limit he only had another minute left in him. He charged Ignio and roared "united states of smash!" The concrete wall behind Ignio was blown into oblivion, chunks of concrete fell to the ground and had now caused the wall to become a great door. All Might looked in front of him at the destruction he had created. Ignio was nowhere to be seen.

"Poor boy" All Might muttered to himself as he started to turn backwards, however when he turned the flame cocooned boy was stood right in front of him before All Might could react a great river of blue fire plunged into his chest causing severe burns to his chest. All Might collapsed to the floor, exhausted, he was still conscious but couldn't do anything to stop Ignio's relentless onslaught. After Ignio had realized that All Might could no longer put up a fight he sat down on a bit on rubble and started to talk to All Might.

"This is all your fault, you know" he explained calmly as he sat down.

"It's not my fault that your father wasn't good enough" All Might spat back, still trying to keep his one for all form up. He had noticed that a news helicopter was circling above them and with a camera no doubt.

"Yes he wasn't good enough, hence why he's dead." Ignio bragged. He too had noticed the helicopter circling them and had come to the same conclusion as All Might. He fired a great blue, fire constructed flair into the air, not to destroy the helicopter but to draw its attention. And draw its attention it did. The helicopter went straight towards the beacon and had picked up the two males in the now destroyed warehouse.

"I'm sorry this is what has become of you" All Might said, hoping to take him off guard. He could no longer win in the quirk battle but maybe he could win in the mental one. "Maybe Shoto will become far greater than you ever will on your hate filled crusade!" he finally managed to spit out before losing his one for all form turning into his regular, skinny, lanky figure. Ignio waited until the camera was directly on them, he then looked All Might straight into the eye and then finished the job by blasting another river of blue flame into his chest, killing him instantly.

After he had killed All Might he walked towards the school to see it on fire, blue fire, Ignio immediately recognized Dabi's handiwork. After seeing that the mission was complete he spoke, calmly as if it were just another day for him.

"Kurogiri, take us back", and with a mere moment the 3 villains were gone leaving the henchmen to cause as much damage as possible, knowing they would be captured and of no use to him after the assault Ignio was all too eager to let this be the case.

 _CoP_

An old man was sitting, solitary like a deranged prisoner. He was watching the TV at the airport waiting for Shoto to arrive. He had considered to go Endeavors agency himself and explode in anger at the boy for not keeping his word, however he changed his mind when he had noticed that the airport had just stopped and were all focused at the many TV screens, the headline read:

 _All Might killed during attack at U.A._


End file.
